


Заслуженная доля

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Historical, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: — Я выбираю его, — тонкий, обезображенный огнем палец указал на невинного мальчишку, который испуганно глядел на мужчину в темном, как ночь, плаще своими огромными от удивления и страха глазами цвета светлого дуба.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	Заслуженная доля

февраль, 2015.  


Полы черного, как кромешная тьма отчаяния, как бездна ночи в дни Проклятого Затмения, плаща тащились по пыльной, грязной тропе за своим хозяином, массивная блестящая пуговица в тон накидке отбрасывала неясные отблески уходящего за горизонт солнца, а пальцы, уродливые, с облезлой кожей, крепко держали длинный посох с тонким деревом и изогнутой ветвью на самом кончике. Темный силуэт таинственного человека в плаще отбрасывал четкую тень на белоснежные ромашки и изумрудную зелень, растущие вдоль пыльной тропы, и медленно, но верно приближался к дворцовому двору и королевскому замку, который возвышался на краю крутого утеса около моря Мечт. Когда человек подошел слишком близко к громадным вратам, а детские любопытные глазки заметили черный плащ, приближающийся с каждым тяжелым шагом ко двору, тихий топот юных ножек по земле, заваленной сеном, послышался на улице, где царила безмолвная тишина, будто горожане знали, что злой волшебник придет.

— Злой Волшебник! Злой Волшебник идет в королевский замок! — кричал громко ребенок, со всех ног несясь по улицам дворцового двора, и держал свою шляпу одной рукой, дабы та не свалилась с его бестолковой головы, а другой палкой барабанил по закрытым железным ставням на окнах, пугая притаившихся жителей в своих домах. — Прячьтесь! Прячьтесь, пока еще можете! Злой Волшебник никого не щадит! Никого не слушает! Всякого убьет, лишь взметнет рукой вверх, и падете замертво на землю!

Ребенок с каждым словом все сильнее и сильнее стучал по закрытым окнам, обегал каждую улочку, каждое здание и кричал настолько громко, насколько мог. Люди, прятавшиеся под столами, в шкафах, под кроватями в своих жилищах, испуганно вздрагивали, лишь слыша отчетливый звон металла в ушах, и крепко держали друг друга за руки, молясь про себя Богу. Мальчишка, кричащий слова предостережения по всему двору, повернул в сторону пекарни и остолбенел от неожиданной встречи с самим Злым Волшебником лицом к лицу. Голубые глаза ребенка округлились, а палка выпала из его грязных рук и покатилась вниз по каменной дорожке. Человек в темном плаще злорадно улыбнулся и подошел к нему, особенно громко стуча своим посохом по камням, выложенным дорогой.

— Он хочет меня убить! Спасайтесь! Убийца наступает! Убийца! — кричал во все горло мальчишка, надрывая голос до хрипоты, и убежал наутек, куда глаза глядят.

Ядовитая кривая улыбка исчезла со скрытого широким капюшоном лица, и человек пошел дальше, к королевскому замку, глухо стуча древком посоха с каждым тяжелым шагом.

Когда таинственный незнакомец приблизился к массивным дубовым вратам дворца, стража в страхе округлила глаза и, дрожа все сильнее с его приближением, едва не кричала в испуге. Но человек, видимо, не был заинтересован в кучке трусов, наряженных в блестящие дорогим металлом доспехи. Он лишь злобно сверкнул зубами, заставив людей едва не потерять сознание и только охнуть, и побрел дальше, в глубь замка.

Внутри никого не было, громадный дворец встретил человека звенящей тишиной, будто в ожидании чего-то страшного и непредсказуемого. Но незнакомец не растерялся и направился прямиком в тронный зал, где его ждал сам король. Высокий потолок был скрыт в тьме теней, и ни один солнечный лучик не касался его никогда, даже, когда убирали тяжелые плотные шторы с карнизов для стирки. Взмахнув своим посохом, он открыл тяжелые двери, вливая волны солнечного света в темные уголки холла, и человек в плаще довольно оскалился, увидев знакомое лицо среди десятков других лиц.

— Дональд, Дональд, Дональд, — отчетливо проговорил он с улыбкой на губах. — Давно не виделись, правда? Около семнадцати лет, как я помню.

— Восемнадцать, — ответил сухо король.

— А ты помнишь! Признаюсь, удивил ты меня, Дональд.

Медовые глаза хищно вглядывались в водянисто-голубые, окруженные крошечными кровавыми крапинками на желтоватых белках.

— Как ты уже знаешь, я не просто так пришел к тебе выпить чашечку чаю и мило побеседовать, как в старые времена. Помнишь? О, я помню. Отчетливо и так ясно, словно это было вчера, — карие глаза прикрылись веками, но снова резко открылись и впились в морщинистое лицо короля. — Я пришел за своей долей. Заслуженной долей... Платой за то, что подарил тебе.

Правитель молчал, лишь буравил взглядом человека в плаще и сжимал подлокотники своего золотого трона ладонями, потными от волнения, что не укрылось от _него_.

— Я вижу, как ты противишься мне, но ты не можешь, потому что ты... — незнакомец внезапно, за долю секунды, оказался напротив Дональда и, едва касаясь кожи и оттопыривая уродливые пальцы, окружил его лицо своими ладонями. — Слишком жалок для короля, в чьих жилах течет _голубая кровь_.

Затем человек выпрямился и начал ходить по залу кругами, медленно и четко шагая так, чтобы каблук касался каменного пола острым углом, создавая громкий стук, подобный цокоту лошади. Незаметно он наблюдал за всеми людьми в зале, осматривая их с ног до головы и гадая, кто же из них станет его платой. Остановившись около широкого окна, он коснулся тонкого стекла кончиками обезображенных пальцев и тихо вздохнул, шоколадными глазами осматривая городок, который хранил гробовое молчание.

— Ты можешь выбрать одного из моих сыновей, — неожиданно раздался голос правителя.

Незнакомец довольно улыбнулся.

Повернувшись к трем людям, стоявшим по росту около громоздкого трона, человек плавно приблизился к ним, словно тихо плеснувшая в сторону дальнего берега волна, подолгу осматривая каждого. Самый высокий и старший из всех троих был альфой, сильным, могущественным и красивым. Русые волосы, светлее пшеничных колосьев, словно жидкое золото на свету; глаза цвета неба, и кажется, что в радужках плывут белоснежные облака; выделяющиеся скулы, ровный нос и квадратный подбородок, как у отца; а на шее так и танцует кадык, нервно дергается туда-сюда под смеющимися глазами незнакомца. Руки были в меру накаченные, подтянутая грудь и пресс, гордая, королевская осанка настоящего наследника трона.

_Не то._

Стоящий посередине оказался омегой. Испуганным, нежным и хрупким, как горный хрусталь. Каштановые волосы вились мелкими кудрями на лоб, очерчивая мягкие контуры лица, и светло-изумрудные глаза в страхе поглядывали на человека в плаще, все время мигая и взмахивая длинными ресницами, пуская плясать на бархатных щеках неясные продолговатые тени. Его остро-очерченные скулы, чуть вздёрнутый прямой нос с крошечной родинкой слева и розоватая полоска тонких губ. Тонкая шея и плечи, хрупкие на вид, такие же руки, точенная талия и слегка округлые бедра с прямыми ногами.

_Очаровательно._

А самый младший был альфой, но он был моложе остальных братьев на лет так десять. Такие молодые юноши ему не были нужны, а весьма симпатичный омега годился бы ему в женихи в самый раз.

Сам незнакомец был сильным альфой с низким ростом, но могучей аурой, которая тут же окутывала человека, давила и заставляла чувствовать дискомфорт, если тот ему не нравился. Его хищный взгляд пускал по спине стайку мурашек и волну холода, пробивающего до самых тайных закоулков души. Никто никогда не видел лица человека, скрытого в темном-темном плаще. Поговаривали, что лишь сам король видел его без капюшона, и после того как узрел ужас, скрытый под темнотой плотной ткани, у правителя королевства появился синдром преждевременной старости: волосы поседели полностью, лицо покрылось морщинами, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а глаза стали выглядеть так, будто ему не сорок лет отроду, а около семидесяти.

Придирчиво всех осмотрев с ног до головы, окидывая парнишек напротив себя насмешливым взглядом смеющихся глаз цвета молочного шоколада, незнакомец подошел к трону Дональда, чуть нагнулся к нему, задевая уродливой ладонью с длинными и острыми ногтями рукав, облачённый в дорогой бархат, вышитым тончайшими золотистыми и серебряными нитями, сладко прошептал своим звучным голосом прямо ему в ухо:

— Я выбираю его, — тонкий, обезображенный огнем палец указал на невинного мальчишку, который испуганно глядел на мужчину в темном, как ночь, плаще своими огромными от удивления и страха глазами цвета светлого дуба. 

Король, не изменившись в лице, лишь его бледных щек коснулся легкий румянец вспыхнувшего гнева, поднял взгляд и проговорил хриплым голосом, сверкая синевой в ненавидящих глазах:

— Джерард, собирай вещи и следуй за господином Айеро.

Парень спустя секунду взял себя в руки и, коротко кивнув, скорее самому себе, подтверждая свою обреченность, и понурив голову, скрывая свое миловидное личико и печальный взгляд, направился в свои покои, а за ним с тревожным лицом побрела одна из служанок-бет, рукой сжимая свою помятую юбку, испачканную в чем-то.

☼ ☼ ☼

Все это долгое и утомительное для омеги время, пока они ехали верхом на лошадях, выданных королем в качестве средства передвижения, Джерард хотел попить горной целебной воды, которую давала ему Ариана, его личная слуга, сытно поесть в своей светлой и просторной комнате, столь любимой мальчишкой, и сладко подремать на мягкой широкой кровати, мечтая о своем, омежьем. Но они все ехали и ехали верхом на конях, покачиваясь в разные стороны в такт идущей лошади, и мальчик не отпускал узды из своих хрупких пальчиков, растертых до покраснения из-за грубой кожи, и не смел останавливаться ни на единую секунду.

Джерард был очень напуган этим незнакомым альфой, который скрывал свое лицо под черным плащом, в его присутствии даже не мог спокойно вдохнуть лесного воздуха, что уж говорить о расслаблении мышц, нетренированных вовсе. Его нижняя часть тела затекла, шея ныла пульсирующей болью, а задница в твердом и неудобном седле, словно растерлась и стала плоской, как камень. Парень всей душой и телом хотел спрыгнуть с коня и лечь на мягкую траву, растущую вдоль тропы вместе с душистыми разноцветными бутонами полевых цветов, не волнуясь, что скажет незнакомец. Но, как воспитанный принц, а точнее бывший принц, он не мог себе позволить такое удовольствие, тем более в присутствии его личной слуги, Арианы, которой позволили сопровождать Джерарда и остаться его слугой до самой смерти, и жуткого альфы, наводящего на парнишку страх и одновременно грусть. И ему осталось лишь терпеть ноющую боль в шее и спине, неприятное ощущение в ногах, будто зуд, чешущийся изо всех сил, и неудобное седло под ним, в обивку которого впивались острые тазовые косточки омеги.

Незнакомец, ощутив слегка раздраженную и уставшую ауру мальчишки сзади него, витающую словно легким прозрачным дымком терпко-пахнущих кедров и мягкого звучания хвои вместе с нежными гиацинтами и весенними ландышами, остановил свою лошадь, плавно потянув на себя поводья, отчего Джерард от неожиданного торможения мужчины еле успел остановить свою, повернулся к парню вполоборота и осторожно спросил, стараясь не напугать его:

— Ты сильно устал?

— Н-нет, господин, ни капли, — нагло врал омега, сильно сжимая поводья в своих кулаках.

Незнакомец усмехнулся себе под нос, чувствуя ложь, витающую вокруг них воздушными нитями, и ответил:

— Не смей мне лгать, Джерард, — от стального тона альфы мальчишку передёрнуло. — И не бойся меня. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Лишь говори мне только правду и все. К тому же мы пришли, можешь слезть с лошади и пойти пешком. Здесь недалеко, ты сразу увидишь.

Сказав это, человек сел прямо и звонко щелкнул поводьями, уезжая прочь на своем агатовом коне, прямо как его плащ цвета ночной тишины. А парень со своей служанкой остались в лесной гуще, смотря вслед таинственному господину.

Человек не врал. Когда Джерард слез со своей лошади и, держа её за узду, направился пешим ходом вперед, прочь из лесной гущи, разминая свои затекшие ноги, шею и спину, спустя несколько быстрых минут он с Арианой оказались на опушке леса посреди цветочной поляны, благоухающей яркими и аккуратными бутонами тюльпанов, фиалок и нарциссов, они были заворожены умиротворенным и таким прекрасным видом. Отпустив своего коня, парень прошел в глубь поляны, залитой теплыми солнечными весенними лучами далекой неугасающей звезды, касаясь кончиками пальцев шелковой изумрудной травы и бархатных лепестков нежных цветов палитры, осторожно опустился на колени и откинулся назад на мягкое цветочное одеяло, раскинув руки и ноги в разные стороны, поддаваясь соблазну отдохнуть прямо на этой красоте. Ариана, увидев, что делает её принц, запыхавшись, побежала к нему и бросилась на колени, хватаясь горячими ладонями за его теплые обмякшие пальцы.

— Месье Джерард, вставайте, нам пора в замок месье Айеро.

Услышав слово "замок", омега быстро распахнул глаза и сел, оглядываясь во все стороны, и, когда нашел взглядом вовсе не крошечный домик, как он ожидал, а вполне большой и красивый замок из светлого камня со стеклянной оранжереей и просторным садом совсем рядом с ним, испустил изумленный вздох. Чуть поодаль полянки стоял замок, выложенный из мрамора цвета светлой слоновой кости, четыре ряда просторных окон лесенкой шли к середине дома от двух башен, а с другой стороны лишь четвертый ряд был заполнен только двумя окнами в начале и в конце; весь замок был в светлых тонах, низкий забор, окружающий здание, был тоже ему в тон, округлые формы зубцов и узорчатые массивные ручки; а деревья, пышные листвой, окружали его будущий дом по одному стволу или несколькими; живая изгородь, цветущий сад с лабиринтом и журчащим фонтанчиком, а оранжерея так звала молодого омегу зайти внутрь и вдыхать, вдыхать запах азалий, фрезий и прочих, прочих цветов. Еле оторвав взгляд, полный восхищения и восторга, от замка, Джерард с озорной улыбкой взглянул на Ариану, которая, почувствовав его настроение, заразилась им, улыбнулась ему в ответ и встала, отряхивая свою юбку от травинок, протянула ладонь принцу, который с радостью взялся за нее.

И они молча, восхищаясь красотой окружающей местности и архитектурой здания, хорошим вкусом его хозяина, подошли поближе. Омега все время крутил головой в разные стороны, то останавливаясь на клумбах невиданных ему цветов, то закрывая глаза и вдыхая аромат свежести и свободы, наслаждаясь им. А его слуга прекрасно понимала, сама останавливалась, оставляя принца впереди, хорошо осматриваясь вокруг или же наблюдала с улыбкой за такой детской реакцией своего хозяина, отчего в груди у беты приятно щемило сердце в умилении открывшейся ей картине.

— Месье, нам нужно зайти внутрь, — позвала парнишку Ариана и едва заметным кивком головы указала на здание рядом с ними. — Месье Айеро ждет нас.

Джерард с разочарованным вздохом встал с корточек и подошел к Ариане, улыбнулся ей уголком губ и направился в сторону трех арок с круглыми углами, не проронив ни слова. Зайдя внутрь замка, парень с удивлением обнаружил, что внутри он был еще красивей: высокий потолок, почти везде покрыты ковры темнее стен с мягким на вид ворсом, настенные бра в виде свечей гармонировали с цветом стен творожного оттенка, портьеры карамельного цвета и картины на стенах, а мраморные скульптуры и цветы в изящных вазочках! Ах, Джерард подумал, что не такой уж и плохой этот альфа, как на вид, раз уж имеет такой милый замок примерно в двухстах милях родного дома. Парню уже не терпелось увидеть свою комнату, но его отвлек от мыслей достаточно громкий кашель, что омега подпрыгнул в испуге и резко повернулся к источнику звука.

— Вижу тебе нравится мой дом, — усмехнулся незнакомый мальчишке альфа со статным симпатичным лицом, чернильными волосами, медовыми радужками смеющихся глаз. Джерард с тихим вздохом понял, что перед ним стоит не кто иной, как господин Айеро — хозяин этого милого замка. — Удивлен? А как же. Думал, что все мое лицо в этих уродливых рубцах и ожогах? Ха! А вот и нет.

С развязной улыбкой мужчина стоял в переходе из холла в главную гостиную со скрещенными на груди руками и не отводил наглого взгляда от омеги.

— Тогда почему во дворце ваши руки были ужасны до безобразия, а сейчас нет? Это все ваша магия, я верно понял, господин?

Тот лишь громко хохотнул и ответил:

— Я никогда не был волшебником, магом, убийцей или кем-то еще подобным им. Нет. Я простой человек, как и ты, Джерард, просто... есть одна история, которая заставила принять этот образ преступника. А шрамы на моем теле появляются из-за плаща. Купил его у одного торговца волшебными вещами для маскировки и теперь хожу в эдаком образе, и разных баек про Злого Волшебника и Кровожадного Убийцу становится больше. И зови меня просто Фрэнком и на "ты", пожалуйста. Все-таки я твой будущий муж.

Задохнувшись воздухом от услышанных слов, парнишка начал кашлять себе в кулачок, отворачиваясь от альфы, а потом судорожно ловить губами воздух, стараясь отвлечься от мыслей. Внезапно густое облако аромата только что распустившейся лаванды, можжевельника и весенней черемухи окутал хрупкое тельце омеги, обволакивая его разум трепетом и приятным давлением на голову.

— Пошли за мной, я покажу тебе свой дом, твою комнату, заодно поговорим, узнаем друг друга...

И парнишка, завороженный притягательным и столь желанным запахом, последовал за Фрэнком, который держал его тоненькую ладошку в своей теплой и сильной. Взрослый альфа то и дело вдыхал сладостный шлейф запахов из кедра, хвои, ландышей и гиацинтов, исходящих усилившимися волнами от омеги рядом с ним.

— А у тебя уже была течка?..

Джерард только запоздало вспыхнул алым румянцем и умильно отвел глаза в сторону окна в смущении, заставив сердце мужчины стучать на несколько ударов быстрее, чем прежде.

☼ ☼ ☼

Прошло уже несколько недель со дня, когда принц вместе с Арианой уехали из дворца, и для омеги это были самые счастливые дни из всех, которые ему удалось столько прожить. С каждым днем омега влюблялся в натуру альфы, в его душу, речи, жесты, движения, в него всего, впитывая каждую секунду его голос внутрь себя и про себя повторяя, словно молитву, его имя. _Фрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнк_ , — думал Джерард, с мечтательными глазами и легкой улыбкой на губах сидя на широком подоконнике в своей комнате и наблюдая за бегущими по лазурному небу облаками. А ночью же парнишка засыпал с мыслями о том, что завтра он точно расскажет о своих чувствах своему будущему мужу, и проваливался в сладких воздушный сон, сопя себе под нос и бормоча что-то непонятное.

Однажды он сидел за столиком в оранжерее в компании Арианы и пил жасминовый чай, вдыхая легкий аромат, вьющийся вокруг него тонкими струйками, и рассматривал клумбу подле него, в которой росли белоснежные акокантеры, испуская душистый аромат в его сторону. Бета все не могла наглядеться на растения вокруг нее, уж слишком дивные цветы, а сад! Какой сад там, возле замка! Лабиринт из живой изгороди захватывает дух, фонтан, приятно журчащий в солнечную погоду, а еще эта цветочная поляна рядом с ними и большое озеро в нескольких минутах ходьбы отсюда, где можно сполна насладиться умиротворением, природой вокруг и тихим плеском волн.

Взглянув на своего принца до сих пор горящими восхищением глазами, Ариана поднесла фарфоровую, дымящуюся паром и запахом нежного жасмина чашку ко рту, сделала небольшой глоток и едва ли не подавилась, когда услышала негромкий шепот:

— Кажется, я люблю Фрэнка...

Наспех вытерев губы своим платком с инициалами и цветочками, вышитыми на уголках, она с треском поставила чашечку на блюдечко и спросила, стараясь говорить спокойно и медленно:

— Месье Джерард, с вами все в порядке?

— Разумеется, Ариана. Почему ты это спросила? — удивленно ответил тот.

— Просто... Я думаю, что вам не надо делать таких поспешных выводов, принц мой. Вы молоды, чувства иногда бывают ошибочными, и это нормально в вашем случае. Думаю... Думаю, это ваши гормоны, — со вздохом заключила бета.

— Но если так говорит мое сердце, Ариана? Если я так чувствую своей душой? Если я чувствую себя таким желанным и сильным рядом с ним? Если я чувствую всем своим сердцем и разумом, что он моя родная душа? — взбудораженно говорил омега, что его чуть загорелые щечки под ласковым солнцем мило заалели. — Ариана, ты послушай меня, пожалуйста. Я... я всё равно не смогу уйти от него, понимаешь? Из-за чего-то отец отдал меня Фрэнку, как выкуп, но я не знаю за что именно. И я всё равно, даже если он умрет, не смогу уйти из этого места, потому что я люблю Фрэнка, хоть и не так долго, но всё же люблю, — и, схватив чашку, выпил остаток чая до дна.

И больше они на эту тему не разговаривали.

☼ ☼ ☼

Однажды, когда Джерард вместе с Фрэнком сидели в малой гостиной и наслаждались потрескиванием дров в камине, теплом, исходящим от алого пламени, и мужчина, полностью погрузившись в книгу, читал, а парнишка глядел в окно и наблюдал за дождем, как капли стекают по оконному стеклу, оставляя размазанные водянистые дорожки, омега повернул голову в сторону альфы, поудобнее сел в кресле и спросил, якобы интересно:

— Фрэнк, а откуда ты знаешь моего отца?

Оторвавшись от желтоватых страниц и множества чернильных строчек, мужчина взглянул на расслабленное тельце, внимательно осмотрел безмятежное лицо и, убедившись, что вопрос был задан только по интересу, начал говорить:

— Ты же знаешь ту старую сказку о короле, который подарил свой трон обычному горожанину, у которого ничего никогда не получалось? — получив утвердительный кивок, он продолжил. — Ты знаешь, что это вовсе не сказка, а самая настоящая история, которая когда-то происходила в прошлом? Так и думал. Все считают это выдуманной историей каких-то бродящих рассказчиков, но она самая правдивая из всех, что они писали на бумаге. Ты не против, если я расскажу её тебе снова?

— Не против, я даже рад, — улыбнулся Джерард.

Глубоко вздохнув и бросив взгляд на окно, альфа начал рассказывать:

— Когда мне было двадцать лет, я мечтал о спокойной жизни, а не о королевской, шумной. Мечтал иметь свой собственный дом вдалеке от людей, жить со своим омегой и иметь кучу веселых детишек, которые бы оживляли нашу крепость своим детским смехом и веселым гомоном. Но мне было двадцать лет, и я уже правил целым королевством после своего умершего отца. Я ходил на встречи королей, на резиденции, светские балы и так далее. Ходил и не хотел всего этого. С каждым шагом я ненавидел свою жизнь и свое положение в обществе. Просто терпеть его не мог. И как-то раз я взмолился, чтобы моя нелюбимая жизнь хоть как-то изменилась в лучшую сторону. И как бы оно ни странно не звучало, на следующий день я гулял по окрестностям своего замка и встретил крестьянина, забредшего в королевский парк случайно. Он сначала испугался, но я успокоил его и попросил составить мне компанию, на что он согласился. Во время нашей прогулки он рассказал о своей жизни, какая у него несчастная судьба, что у него все из рук валится, что бы он ни взял. Но единственное, что у него получалось, это управлять обществом, говорить громогласные речи и призывать народ, что у меня самого никогда не удавалось. Поэтому он работал разносчиком новостей и приносил самые свежие вести из разных уголков королевства. Тогда я подумал: "Боже, это же мой шанс! Поменяться с ним местами и жить так, как хочу я!". И озвучил свои мысли своему поданному. Он был сильно удивлен и спросил меня, как же я сделаю его королем, если в его жилах не течет голубая кровь? На что я ответил: "подделать документы легко! Ты станешь близким моим родственником и займешь трон, если я исчезну". Он думал, думал долго и так мучительно, что я едва сдерживался не взорваться от возмущения. Но мое терпение не прошло даром, потому что он согласился. Протяжные и нескончаемые дни шли, и вот поддельные документы родства были сделаны, а вместе с ними и свидетельство о моей смерти. Спустя еще несколько таких же дней он стал королем, а я ушел из светской и такой надоедливой мне жизни в спокойную и благодарную. Взял три сундука золота из своей казны и направился искать место, где мог бы стоять мой дом. И я нашел его. Построил, занялся своим собственным хозяйством и параллельно создавал предприятие детских игрушек, которое сейчас дает мне большую прибыль. И начал жить по-другому. А потом, спустя восемнадцать лет, направился к нынешнему королю Мивеля за своей заслуженной долей и забрал тебя. Конец.

Джерард сидел с круглыми глазами и шокированным лицом, смотря на точку перед собой, и не хотел верить в услышанное, лишь хлопал ресницами и коротко вздыхал.

— Получается... получается ты бывший король Мивеля, так? А я простой сын какого-то горожанина? — хриплым голосом спросил оживший омега.

— Ну, твой второй отец настоящий сын королевской семьи, так что в тебе течет такая же кровь, как и во мне. Ты мне равен по статусу. А еще... я могу тебя обнять? — спросил жалостливым тоном Фрэнк, уголком губ криво улыбнувшись.

Тот лишь коротко кивнул и утонул в тепле любимого тела, в мускусном запахе можжевельника вперемешку с ландышем и черемухой, обнимая тоненькими ручками шею альфы, утыкаясь носом ему в воротник рубашки.

☼ ☼ ☼

Наступила осень, теплая и солнечная днем в первую неделю сентября и холодная ночью, от чего Джерард покрывался мурашками, лишь бросив взгляд на уже голые ветви деревьев и серые тучи, угрожающе нависающие над землей, норовя дать ледяным каплям коснуться жухлой и сухой травы. Парнишка всем своим телом чувствовал, что его течка приближается, и к середине октября он так потечет, что перед глазами будут стоять лишь мягкое сияние звезд удовольствия. Но он не выдавал себя, хоть это и плохо получалось, он старался уходить вглубь оранжереи или в сад, потеплее одеваясь и кутаясь в толстые кофты и шарфы. Альфа, конечно же, заметил странное поведение омеги и однажды выловил его около озера, прижав своим сильным телом хрупкое и трепетное к стволу дерева.

Парнишка удивленно взглянул на мужчину, который был настолько притягательно близко, что его сердце не переставало неистово стучать о ребра, норовя выпрыгнуть, лишь из-за терпкого запаха и тепла подтянутого тела.

— Почему ты начал меня избегать, мой милый? — прошептал на ушко Фрэнк. — Я стал тебе омерзителен? Или просто раздражаю своим присутствием?

— Н-нет.

— Тогда почему же ты меня обходишь стороной уже несколько дней? Ответь мне!

— А ты разве сам не чувствуешь?

Альфа внимательно посмотрел в изумрудные глаза своей пары и глубоко вдохнул воздух, едва ли не задыхаясь от сладостного ощущения в паху, приятно тянущего узла внизу живота, понимая, почему же он убегал от него.

Течка. Совсем скоро.

— Только из-за этого ты не смел со мной разговаривать? Глупыш! Да я же волновался, а ты!.. Эх!

И прильнул горячими губами к нежным и искусанным губам Джерарда, засасывая нижнюю губу и чувствуя медовый вкус растекающейся карамели на кончике языка. Омега ответил ему и скрестил руки за шеей Фрэнка, закинув ноги ему на бедра, а тот только подхватил их и сильнее прижал тело к стволу.

Растворяясь в лакомых ощущениях, подобных засахаренным долькам апельсинов, вяжущим во рту, но таким сочным и сладким плодам фруктов, жидкой карамели или тающего шоколада на солнце, пара все целовалась и целовалась, не замечая ничего вокруг, лишь чувствуя родное тепло друг друга и дурманящие голову запахи, окружившие их тела густым невидимым облаком. Лишь чувства, ощущения, тихие слова в губы и пальцы на шее, на талии или бедрах, сжимающие их до лиловых синяков.

_Я люблю тебя._


End file.
